FazTots
by SketchyWriter
Summary: When Freddy's parents decide that it's haft past time that him and his brother learn to socialize, they send them off to Little Paws Daycare, a magical place for babies and toddlers alike and where fantasy and fun come to life. All sorts of animatronic animals can play and let their dreams soar high. However there is something foul lurking between the walls of this innocent world..


**Chapter 1: A Good Choice**

* * *

Francisca Fazbear loved her two boys, Fredrick and Floyd with all her heart. She dressed them head to toe everyday made sure they'd go to all their appointments and most importantly kept them safe from all danger. Yes it's true, she practically would kill a man for her sons if anyone dared to mess with them. Her husband Franklin Fazbear, has known this even though he was mainly at work a majority of the time. And this worried him quite a bit because ever since her two boys were born, his beloved wife always put them first and stressed over many things involving them. So one night he had a talk with her while their kids were asleep. "Francy...Honey Bear can we talk for a minute?"

"Of course Sweetie" she replied, "what is it?"  
"...Well I..I think you maybe working yourself too hard what with...you're job, having to take the bus back and forth, and...well with the cubs"

Francy shook her head at him, "I know what you're going to say already. You're going to suggest I take some time off...but you know how hectic my schedule is. There are no flexible hours and I'm never going to get my boss to give me that time off fairly."

"Well no actually that's not what I meant...I think you should get some time away from the kids"

This made her freeze. How could he suggest such a thing? Her babies were her whole world she couldn't spare a second away from them. Frank could already see in her eyes that she refused to do such a thing. "Come on Honey Bear, you know that a day of relaxing will be good for you and for them as well. Who knows maybe they this could get the kids to finally make some friends..". He was right. This could be a good time for their cubs to socialize. Francy didn't want to have two anti-social man-children for sons once they grow up. She sighed, "Alright...but we're will we put them? Who'd watch them while I get some time to myself. And what would I even do with that free ti-"  
"Don't stress Sweetie I'll come up with everything."

"Ok" she said calming down, "I trust you...good night Frank"

"Good night Francy" he yawned. And at that moment the Fazbear house fell dead asleep as the 4 bears slept peacefully including the two cubs who had no clue what was coming their way.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Freddy was the first to wake up due to hunger. He crawled out of bed to carefully make sure he didn't wake up his little brother and went downstairs. That's when the 4 year old heard his parents talking in the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks and listened to what they were saying.

"Are you absolutely sure about this place Frank?" he heard his mother ask

"Yes for the 100th time Francy" he replied, " I called the place twice after you asked me to."  
"But what if something bad happens?"  
"Sweetie nothing bad will happen. What could? It's just _**daycare."**_

That word...daycare. 'What does that mean?' Freddy asked in his mind, 'Does it have something to do with mommy's job place?'. The tike waddled down the stairs carefully and made his way to the kitchen. when the two bears looked over to see their oldest cub was wide awake they both tried to place it cool so it wouldn't seem like their revealing anything.  
"Mama..Papa..why you wake?" the little bear asked.

"Oh...well" his mother said darting her eyes around, "we we're just making you a...a very special breakfast that we had to get up early to get it ready for you and your brother Freddybear". Even a toddler, Freddy could tell that his mother was bluffing. His father sighed, "Come here son...we need to talk". Freddy climbed up onto his father's lap and looked up at him with his big sky blue eyes. Franklin couldn't bare to glance at that face...that sweet innocent face that he was about to strip away from his overly stressed mother. After clearing his throat and finding the words Franklin finally explained to his son that he and his brother would be watched by different people in a different location. This caused Freddy quite an amount of panic. "You mean your giving us away!?" he asked in a trembling voice. His mother shook her head while giving a comforting smile. "No Freddy dear...you'll be going to a daycare for a bit."

"What's a daycare?" he asked.

"A daycare is a place where adults watch over you. They play games, sing songs, and do lots of other things. There will even be other little kids that you can talk to and become friends with" his father explained, "doesn't that sound fun Freddy?"  
The cub shook his head quickly. "NO! Why do I gotta go with others?" he wailed, " I wanna stay with you and so does Fwoyd I know he does!"

The couple watched as their son listed out reasons he didn't want to attend to this "new environment". But one question really stuck out at them and even broke their hearts a bit. " _D-don't you still love us?"_

Francy broke out in tears and hugged him feeling overwhelmed with her emotions. "O-of course we do!" she sobbed

"Which is why we're doing this...this is so you can have fun outside the house and make friends.."

His lip still quivered and his tears did not stop pouring down his face. Once they finally got Freddy to calm down they tried talking to him again.

"Fredrick we love you" started his mother, "but.."

"This is for your own good" finished his father, "we hope you understand..".

The cub stared at both of them wiping his tears away. He nodded as a sign that he did understand and this would happen one way or another. The three of them huddled in a group hug when suddenly,

"M-mama...Dadda..what's going ooon...why you up so earlyyy?" yawned a much smaller cub who was standing on the bottom stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Oh geez..." muttered Franklin, "here we go again"


End file.
